poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Paddington/Transcript
This is the script of Thomas' Adventures of Paddington. sCRIPT Opening comes racing around a bend before racing up Gordon's Hill and standing still in mid air for a while before landing back on the tracks and rounding another bend before coming to a stop Man: Darkest Peru. Marmalade Day in Peru/Earthquake Uncle Pastuzo is Gone/Journey To London In London, At Paddington Station/Meeting the Browns and our heroes That was so boring. Henry Brown: I'm sorry you feel like that, but it was my week to choose and personally, I enjoyed the Victorian Wool Experience. Mary Brown: At least we spent time together as a family. And we certainly learnt a lot about wool. Did you have fun, pumpkin? Judy Brown: It's Judy, and it was fine until you and Fred both jumped in the lake. It's a Victorian bathing pond. It's what you're supposed to do. Not naked! Well, we forgot our costumes. Hiro Hamada: Well, uh.. this is... the gang! That's GoGo. He's Wasabi. Wasabi: How ya doing? At Windsor Gardens/Flood in the Bathroom Paddington's First Letter to his Aunt/Millicent Clyde Hiro Hamada: My brother wanted to help people. Now, we try to do the same. Paddington: Your brother? Hiro Hamada: Yeah, Tadashi. There was a fire and now he's gone. But he always wanted to make a difference. He cared about people. That's why he worked so hard to create Baymax. Paddington: Who is Baymax? pops up behind him Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Meeting Mr Gruber/Thief Chase and Emmet fall onto the man, knocking him down, and sending lots more wallets flying onto the pavement Emmet: Sorry, about that, sir. turns up with Hiro Thomas: Paddington! Emmet! Are you two alright? Paddington: You... dropped your wallet. the other wallets Gosh, you've got quite a few! police officers turn up Police Officer: He certainly has. kids in the school cheer as the officers take the thief away Hiro Harmada: Way to go, Paddington! Paddington: No, you don't understand. I was just trying to return some lost property. Judy Oh, hello, Judy. Pupil: Do you know that bear? Judy Brown: Erm... Pupil 2: He's awesome. Yeah, he's called Paddington. - Thank you. Thank you. Millicent hires Help/Paddington with the kids and Big Hero 6 [ Mayor Humdinger: Well, Miss... Clyde. Windsor Gardens Henry Brown: One night, you said, one night! Judy Brown: I'm sorry I wasn't very nice before. Interrogating the taxi driver Humdinger and Millicent Clyde and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew are riding in the taxi that took Paddington the night before. They pass the London Eye. Millicent Clyde: You must get a lot of strange customers in here. Taxi Driver: You don't know the half of it, love. I've had bishops, magicians, bears, contortionists. Mayor Humdinger: Wait, Did you say bears? Taxi Driver: Yeah. Had one in here last night, actually. Millicent Clyde: Oh! How fascinating. Mayor Humdinger: I don't suppose you remember where you took him? Taxi Driver: 'Fraid I can't tell you that, sir. Mayor Humdinger: Why not? Taxi Driver: It's against the Cabbie's Code, innit? Millicent Clyde: The what? Taxi Driver: The Cabbie's Code! It's an oath of confidentiality we take. You know, like your doctors, your priests, your medieval knights. You do understand, don't you, love? Millicent Clyde: Of course. Mayor Humdinger Tell him we'd like to stop at the nearest bridge. Mayor Humdinger: Why? the taxi driver is tied upside down above the river Thames under a bridge Millicent Clyde: Let me tell you about my code. When somebody doesn't give me what I want, I remove their body parts. I start with the nasal hair. at the driver's nasal hair And then I move on to something juicy. That's my code and I always stick to it. Humdinger comes up with his kitties Mayor Humdinger: Do you always stick to yours? Taxi Driver: Well, it's not even really a code. Millicent Clyde: No? Taxi Driver: It's more a set of guidelines than a binding ethos. Millicent Clyde: Then tell us, where did you take the bear? Taxi Driver: Windsor Gardens! - Thank you. Mayor Humdinger: Yes, thank you for the information. I wouldn't go up the Westway this time of night. You wanna go north... Millicent meets Mr Curry/The Geographer's Guild Hiro, Paddington, and Henry Brown enter the building of the Geographers' Guild Receptionist: Welcome to the Geographers' Guild. Are you members? Henry Brown: No, but we are looking for one of your members. Receptionist: The name? Hiro Hamada: Well, we don't actually know the name, but we do know he went on an expedition you funded to Darkest Peru. Darkest Peru. [ Receptionist: We've never been to Peru. What? Hiro Hamada: But you must have done. I can see you're very busy. Fred: Uhh, maybe.... we could just go and check. Receptionist: There are over two million letters, diaries and artefacts up in our archive, meticulously filed, and they don't stay that way by letting strange men or teenagers and their bears rummage around. - Listen... - I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Come on then, Paddington. Paddington? Paddington? - Paddington! - Psst! Mr Brown? In here. - What are you doing? - We need to get into that archive. Paddington, please don't take this the wrong way, but are you certain there was an explorer? You didn't just find a hat and make up some... What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is it me or is it hot in here? Why do I feel so... - Uncomfortable? - Hmm. - Flushed? - Hmm. - Queasy? - Hmm. Paddington: It's called a hard stare. My aunt taught me to do them when people had forgotten their manners. Henry Brown: Oh, give me strength. Paddington: Mr Brown, you can trust me. There really was an explorer. And if we can find him, I know he'll give me a home. A proper home, like yours. Now I've got an idea, But I'm going to need your help. And Hiro's, and Fred's too, of course. the lift reaches the top floor, and when the doors open, Henry, and Fred, both dressed as cleaning ladies, exit the lift. Henry Brown: This is never going to work. Paddington: the trolley Of course it will. You and Fred look very pretty. Henry Brown: That's what they'll say in jail. - Morning. - Oh, hello there. Fred: Yes, hello, sir. Hold up. Haven't seen you two before, have I? Henry Brown: No, that's right. We're new. Fred: First day on the job. Hmm... Thought so. Lovely day, innit? Fred: Unusually hot. - Yeah. Just like you. Fred: giggles Do you really think so? Go on, then. Off you pop. Right! Darkest Peru. Henry Brown: 200 items! I knew that lady was hiding something. What is it? It says "record destroyed". Let's check the others. Oi! New girls. Is there a problem? - Forgot to check your pass. - My p... Oh, my pass. Yes. - It's an old photograph. - Ha. I'm sure you've always been a... Whoa. O-O-2. Retrieve. You've changed a bit. I lost a lot of weight. You're telling me. And the... I had it lasered. And the arm's grown back. It's a false arm. You really can't feel a thing? - Nothing. - Amazing. Well, I'm just off to the toilet. See you in a bit. Mr Brown, I've found something. That's brilliant. Now let's put these back and get out of here. Er... Mr Brown... Receptionist: Something's jamming the system. I think it's a baguette. Is that peanut butter? Too orange. I think it's... Marmalade. device explodes Manager: Hey, you! trolley falls over, revealing Paddington. Henry and Fred grab their clothes, and they, Paddington, and Hiro all evacuate Manager: Stop those sexy women! Halt! manager is knocked out by a falling tube, as Henry, Paddington, Hiro, and Fred all make their escape The film of Peru Mr Curry's House You have a beautiful home, Mr Curry. Mr Curry: I've lived here all my life. I inherited it from my mother. A very distant woman. Millicent Clyde: And being such a pillar of the community, I can see why having that beast move in next door would upset you so. Mr Curry: I suppose I should be grateful that it's only one bear. Millicent Clyde: Oh, but it always starts with just one, Mr Curry. Soon, the whole street will be crawling with them. Drains clogged with fur. Buns thrown at old ladies. Raucous all-night picnics. Mayor Humdinger: the viewers And I bet you lot thought this was a kids movie! and Mr Curry stare at him in confusion Mr Curry:What can we do? Millicent Clyde: I have certain connections. Mayor Humdinger: Yes. If we can get hold of the bear, we can see that he's sent where he belongs, - no questions asked. Mr Curry: Really? But I can't do it alone. I need a strong, capable man to help me. Me? Oh, now... Millicent Clyde: Well, if me and/or my boyfriend start hanging around, people will ask questions. But you? You could keep an eye on him, couldn't you? For me? Of course. Perfect. So you do that. Mayor Humdinger: And as Soon as he's alone, we'll pounce. Gruber's Antiques Henry Brown: Fire her up, Mr Gruber. Wyldstyle: Wow, I have to admit, that's a plan if ever I saw one. Paddington leaves Mary Brown: the letter "Dear Browns, and Thomas, and his friends, Thank you very much for having me to stay. You are a very lovely family, and a lovely bunch of friends, too. I'm very sorry about the flood and the fire... tearful and the incident at the Geographers' Guild. I hope that... now I have gone, things will calm down a bit. And Hiro, you and your friends keep on fighting for honor, and justice, cause that's what your brother wants. Yours, Paddington." Hiro Hamada: Well, shouldn't we go after him? Henry Brown: It's better this way. He didn't really belong here. Jonathan Brown: How can you say that? leaves Judy. I'm going to my room. leaves Henry Brown: Where are you going? I just... I need to know he's OK. Mrs Bird: You just don't get it, do you? Henry Brown: What? Mrs Bird: This family needed that wee bear every bit as much as he needed you. There. Said my piece. out Wasabi: Mrs Bird's right, Mr Brown. Hiro Hamada: But you don't deserve our friendship. out, followed by Wasabi, Honey and GoGo, leaving Fred Fred: Ummm.... what they said. out after the others Woody We're going with you. Searching Everywhere song 'Searching Everywhere' : When you can't find something special : And you keep on looking around : Try to stay really cheerful : But you can't help feeling down : That's when you need a friend to help you : Brighten up your day : Someone to look, and find a clue : To help you on your way : Searching everywhere : Up, down, left, right : Look over there : Searching everywhere : Under, over, up in the air : All the engines working together : Looking around to see what they find : Everyday whatever the weather : Help you look down every line : So when you're feeling down and out : Don't you ever give up : That's when you need your friends about : To take you to the top : Searching everywhere : Up, down, left, right : Look over there : Searching everywhere : Under, over, up in the air : Searching everywhere : Up, down, left, right : Look over there : Searching everywhere : Under, over, up in the air : Searching everywhere : Up, down, left, right : Look over there : Searching everywhere : Under, over, up in the air : Searching everywhere is pressing the TV remote to find the right commercial Woody: I can't find it! It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations! Thomas: Keep looking! Millicent's True Intentions Mr Curry: Honeypot! Mr Curry: Erm... where exactly are you going? Mayor Humdinger: What concern is it of yours? You've got the bear in there. And? It's just, I thought you were sending him to Peru. But... I said I was sending him where he belongs, which in his case is the Natural History Museum. But, Honeypot, that is barbaric. Millicent Clyde; Mr Curry, I am not your Honeypot. I never was. I already have a boyfriend. Mayor Humdinger: Yeah, back off, loser! Millicent Clyde: Welcome to your new home, bear. This is a cathedral of knowledge. Every major explorer has added to its glory. Charles Darwin brought the giant tortoise from the Galapagos. Good evening. Captain Scott, the emperor penguin from Antarctica. - Gentlemen. - Captain Cook, - the kangaroo from Australia. - G'day. Millicent Clyde: Each of these men has been immortalised through his finds. But do you see anything from my father? No. Because when he met your oh-so-precious species, he refused to collect a specimen. Flashback Head Geographer: No specimen? Montgomery Clyde: Gentlemen, these were no dumb beasts. They were intelligent and civilised. Geographer 1: Come off it, Clyde. They didn't even speak English. Montgomery Clyde: Well, no, but... Geographer 2: Did they play cricket? Geographer 3: Drink tea? Geographer 4: Do the crossword? Geographer 5: Pretty rum idea of civilisation you've got, Clyde. Head Geographer: Tell us their location. We'll send a real explorer to get a specimen. Montgomery Clyde: Never! Head Geographer: Very well. You leave me no choice. This expedition shall be struck from the records. secretary rips a record paper off a keyboard Head Geographer: Montgomery Clyde, I hereby revoke your membership of this hallowed guild. rips a medal off of him. Montgomery's wife gasps Geographers, turn your backs! the geographers turn their backs on Montgomery Clyde Millicent Clyde: voiceover He could have been rich and famous, but instead he threw it all away and he opened a petting zoo. He put the happiness of a few furry creatures above his own flesh and blood. I vowed that one day, I would finish the job my father never could. back to present day Millicent Clyde: And now, at last, that day has come. Final Battle Not so fast. - No! Come on, hand over the bear. No. We won't do that. Mrs Brown? - He's family. - Mayor Humdinger: Family? You're not even the same species. It's true. It is true. And when I first met Paddington, I wanted nothing to do with him. But my wonderful wife, she opened her heart to him and so did my incredible children, and Hiro Hamada, Thomas the Tank Engine, and their friends. And now I have, too. - Henry... It doesn't matter that he comes from the other side of the world or that he's a different species or that he has a worrying marmalade habit, or the fact that Thomas, Hiro and their friends come from other worlds beyond ours. We love Paddington. And that makes him family! And families stick together! Fred: So if you want him, you'll have to take us all! OK, then. When I say "all"... Millicent Clyde: I've never stuffed a human before, but... Hiro Hamada: Millicent, is this what your father would have wanted? Millicent Clyde: You would never understand, boy! My father put the happiness of the Peruvian bear species above his own flesh and blood. Mayor Humdinger: And it cost him his job! I know, cause she said so! Millicent Clyde: And from what I heard from my boyfriend, is that you lost your brother in a fire! A fire started by a professor from a school in your own world. Wasabi: You're talking about Professor Callaghan, aren't you? Hiro Hamada: Millicent, he wasn't really a bad guy. He just wanted to save his daughter. Millicent Clyde: Then why did he steal your microbots to do so? Thomas: He had no choice, Millicent! He was corrupted by his own grief and loss! Millicent Clyde: How can you believe that when he killed someone Hiro cared about and almost killed Alistair Krei? Thomas: He didn't know what he was doing! Mayor Humdinger: He was nothing but a silly old fool! We're gonna get Paddington stuffed one way or the other, and we're gonna stuff his human family too! And we're gonna stuff you and your friends as well! Dusty Crophopper: One sentence, four words, Humdinger: Not.... going... to.... happen! Fred: Yeah! We'll tell the police! Mayor Humdinger: And tell them how you broke into the museum to free Paddington? Millicent Clyde: And those toys, we'll smelt them down, and turn them into plastic statues of a Peruvian Bear to sell in the gift shop! Jessie: No! Mayor Humdinger: Yeah! That way, you're never gonna know about Millicent's attack at Windsor Gardens! stares Millicent Clyde: Nice try, bear! Rex: Ah! I can't look! covers their eyes as Millicent prepares to fire her tranquiliser, when a drunken Mrs Bird opens the door, and knocks her and Mayor Humdinger off. Mayor Humdinger grabs onto Skye Kitty, who goes out of control and crashes into another roof, with Mayor Humdinger clinging onto the metal railings. Skye Kitty is grabbing his pants Mrs Bird: slurring The crow's nest! Humdinger gasps as his pants are ripped off, exposing his boxers to everyone. Baymax immediately shields Hiro's eyes Fred: I see London, I see France, I see Mayor Humdinger's underpants! a picture of Mayor Humdinger Mayor Humdinger: Oh, the indignity! Gordon: off-screen That's my line! Paddington: Mrs Bird! Mrs Bird: What? Millicent Clyde: Hey! is grabbing a flagpole Millicent Clyde: Why didn't you look where you were going? Mrs Bird: Ah, shut your piehole. a cupful of wine on her runs to hug her Ending: the Home for Retired Bears, Aunt Lucy is reading a letter Paddington: Voiceover Dear Aunt Lucy. I'm sorry I haven't written sooner, but so much has been happening. I even met the explorer's daughter, and her boyfriend, a man called Mayor Humdinger, from a town called Foggy Bottom, and his 6 pet cats, but they tried to stuff me, so Mrs Bird threw them off a roof. courtroom Judge: Millicent Clyde... Paddington: Voiceover The judge didn't think that prison would do them any good, so instead, he gave them community service... Millicent Clyde: No, please! Anything! Anything but that! Paddington: Voiceover ...in the petting zoo. and Mayor Humdinger are shovelling muck in a pen at the petting zoo Worker: Get a move on, dung-breath! Millicent Clyde: It's not my breath! monkey from the museum dumps a load of straw on her and Mayor Humdinger. The Kitten Catasrophe Crew, who are cleaning nearby, giggle at the sight. Mayor Humdinger: Oh, the indignity! Gordon: off-screen That's my line! dollhouse in the attic opens up Paddington: Voiceover Credits song: Feels Like Summer Category:Transcripts